


Telling Tater

by McBangle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Coming Out, Gen, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle
Summary: Jack had come out to several of his teammates so far, and it had gone… well, not without incident, but they’d all been supportive nevertheless. He hadn’t meant to put off talking to his d-man about Bitty. It was hard to imagine Tater as anything but supportive but at the same time, he didn’t want anything to put a damper on their friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [itsybittle's headcanon](http://itsybittle.tumblr.com/post/154958751520/a-small-part-of-me-that-takes-great-pleasure-in) of Jack awkwardly coming out to each of his teammates.
> 
> _Jack: My boyfriend was wondering if you would like to come for dinner, since he has heard so much about you and…_  
>  _Tater *outraged and on the verge of tears*: You end things with girlfriend who made pies? Why!?!? She made you happy Zimboni and she made us best pie! So much pie. ___  
>  _Jack *sigh*: Actually…_

Jack hesitated outside of the players’ lounge. He had come out to several of his teammates so far, and it had gone… well, not without incident, but they’d all been supportive nevertheless. He hadn’t meant to put off talking to his d-man about Bitty. It was hard to imagine Tater as anything but supportive but at the same time, he didn’t want anything to put a damper on their friendship. Avoidance might not be the healthiest way to deal with anxiety, but it sure was convenient!

Jack slowly inhaled, his hand hovering over the door handle for a few seconds more. Then, he depressed the handle and pushed open the door.

“Zimmboni!” Tater’s cheerful voice greeted Jack as soon as he poked his head into the room. “Been meaning to talk to you. Come sit! Come sit!” He pressed pause on the remote and patted the couch cushion.

“Watching the highlights?” Jack settled down next to Tater, only slightly stiffer than usual.

“No. Is ‘Real Housewives.’ Don’t tell George.” He leaned toward Jack conspiratorially and lowered his voice. “She have me benched if she know I watch latest episode without her.”

“Haha.” Jack swallowed the lump in his throat. “So, Tater, I’d been meaning to talk to you.”

“Yes, yes, Zimmboni, all in good time.” Tater waved him off. “But first, when your girlfriend bake more pies? Poots ate last slice before I even had a bite!”

Jack cleared his throat and contemplated his fingers before looking up at his friend. “Actually, Tater, that’s what I’ve been meaning to tell you. I don’t have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend. Eric. And I’d very much like you to meet him. We were wondering if you would like to come over for dinner, since he has heard so much about you and…”

Tater blanched. He looked more distraught than when they’d lost in OT to the Pens. “No. No, no, Jack, this wrong. You can’t do this.”

Jack took a shuddering breath. He’d expected a reaction like this sooner or later. It was foolish of him to hope that all of his teammates would be so supportive, but he’d really hoped that Tater would… Well.

He looked Tater solemnly in the eye. “Tater, I’m sorry to hear that y–”

“You cheat on baker girlfriend?” Tears welled in Tater’s eyes. “But she make you so happy, Zimmboni! It showed on face every time you talk with her. I don’t know who this ‘Eric’ is, but he can’t make you as happy as baker girlfriend! Follow love, Jack.” He swiped a paw at his cheeks before squeaking out. “And who will make pies? She make _best_ pie. Can this ‘Eric’ make pie?”

“Heh.” Although his heart was still pounding and his shoulders were still tense, Jack felt a fraction of the tension seep out of him. “Eric _is_ my baker girlfriend. Baker boyfriend. I’ve been dating him since before I joined the team. He’s the one you’ve seen me talking to on the phone. He’s the one who makes me so happy. It’s always been Bits. That’s – Eric,” he corrected himself. “Eric Bittle.”

Tater went still. “‘Bits’ is person who put smile on your face? Whole time? Who visit you after last roadie?” He dropped his voice to a hopeful whisper. “Bits is little baker who make pies?”

Jack nodded his head, possibly a few times too many. “Yes. It’s been him all along. And yes, he made the pies. He can bake practically anything. In fact, he makes the most amazing PB&Js…”

“Отлично!” Tater pounded Jack merrily on the back. “Why you not tell me about Bits sooner? When you invite me to dinner with little baker? He make pie for dessert?” he smiled hungrily.


End file.
